The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for applying sound to a human body for producing therapeutic effects.
The present invention starts out with three basic principles within musical therapy, namely, that low (deep) tones appear to be relaxing, whereas high tones appear to be stressing; that rhythmic music appears to be activating, whereas nonrhythmic music appears to be passivating; and that a high sonic level appears to be aggressive, whereas a low sonic level appears to be passivating.
These basic principles have general validity, but there are exceptions. The basic principles have appeared through extensive therapeutic observation of patients over a long period.
Musical therapy is based on music being perceived through the acoustic channels of perception.